Perfect Remedy
by windyhurrice
Summary: Sanzo-sama has lost his memory because of a small incident. How will the characters cope with a loss memory Sanzo? For people that likes to read a humour fic, a 39 fic.
1. Chapter 1

~*~* Perfect Remedy *~*~

(Warning: BL here.)

Windy: DOn't ask, do not ask!

Dew: Ask what?

Tetra: She meant why she didn't update any fics for so long.

Windy: That's because ff.net is so protective that they had to delete my two humour fics: 'HE'S MY SARU' and 'Stuck Together', I don't know if anyone has realized or not, I just know they need to take the sources of energy away from people! They just had to delete the fics that my lovely reviewers enjoyed the most!!! I can't see their happy replies ever again!!! AHHH!!! 

Dew: .......

Windy: Ahem, because of this reason, I think I'll try to revise 'HE'S MY SARU', I'll try to put it back up, but I don't think I want to continue 'Stuck Together' anymore.

Tetra: Ah!?

Windy: Back to our usual notes!

**Warning:** Shounen-ai here (I wonder is it because I placed this word in the Summary...) Maybe OOCs and since its a humour based fic, be prepared it's in a dialogue format and that some things maybe illogical okay? ^_^. 

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Main Pairing:** 39

**Disclaimer:** The day that Saiyuki belongs to me is the day when pigs will fly. And raining cows came falling down from the sky. Newspapers announcing that rabbits lived on the moon in outer space, and you can see it today, perfectly great. Let's not forget the one ring to rule them all also appeared before me, once I put it on the creepy soldiers are hunting after me. Ok, in short, if you still don't get it, I don't own it, happy?

**Note**: If you're wondering what I meant by BL at the start of this fic, it means Boy's Love-Shounen-ai, so if this is not your material, then leave. I decided to call Shounen-ai BL since it's short to type and hopefully less people understands this statement and won't go and change my black text to a blank white text on a white background.

Other than that, do enjoy this fic, it's actually dedicated to everyone of you(Authors, Reviewers, even just Readers), because I've heard from a caring author that people are writing a lot of angst saiyuki fics and we need humour. (Of course, I don't mind you writing angst) No, I didn't plan to do it, but the caring author told me how minna-san are really unhappy these days...weeks...argh months maybe, and I don't want anyone to suffer and be depressed so much, it's bad for our health, so this fic is dedicated to everyone of you, thus named ,"Perfect Remedy", I hope it will heal your hearts just as the title suggests and let the burden of depression on us be lightened!! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~* **Chapter 1:** ...all I can see, is a saru, a cockroach, and a little lizard rested on the shoulder of a geek. *~

(Battle scene, near to the woods we could see our four comedians- I mean heroes, fighting against a bunch of youkais and thus very near to gain their victory...)

Hakkai: ()_^ Hahaha... such a great number today *Charges ki ball and aims it at a certain youkai*

Goku: Exactly! *Whacks a youkai on the head and taking a few more down* MOU~ Harahetta~~!! o

Gojyo: Is food the ONLY thing I ever hear from you whenever I feel like some people are watching us from a far? *Throws his shakujou and stabs on a youkai*

Goku: # No ero kappa!! But what did you mean we're being 'watched'?

Gojyo: *Stabbed a few more youkai and went over to Goku's side* If I'm an ero kappa then you must be a baka saru!! # #

Goku: Nani!? *Delivered the final blow on a certain youkai and turned to face Gojyo* I'm not a saru!! Gokiburi!! # #

Sanzo: URUSAII!!!! # # *Shoots between Goku and Gojyo, which the two screamed and parted away from each other while Sanzo's shot landed on a youkai that was just about to attack the quarreling duo*

Gojyo: # # # For Kami-sama's sake!!! Watch where you're shooting you corrupted- KYAHH!! *Ducked down to avoid another shot from Sanzo, who aimed at the final youkai left standing and was behind Gojyo*

Sanzo: You should be grateful I saved your sorry life, you've wasted my precious bullet because of that idiotic brain of yours.

Gojyo: =_= # # # SAY THAT AGAIN YOU HAIRLESS- !!

Hakkai: *Covered Gojyo's loud mouth* Maa maa ()_^ Let's drop this subject and go to the next town already ne? *Turns to smile at Goku* What do you say Goku?

Goku: Yeah! *Bounces up and down* Let's go already! 

Hakkai: *releases Gojyo's mouth and walked along with Goku towards their jeep*

Sanzo: *Glances at Gojyo and snorts, leaves*

Gojyo: [[_What the!? # # # Kuso!!! You corrupted monk for making Hakkai on your side!!! # # Eat This!!_]] *Kicks a small stone towards Sanzo's head* 

Sanzo: *Realizes something is coming from behind, ducked his head and turned around to glare at Gojyo* 

Gojyo: Opps.

(However, the stone collided on the bark of a tree, bounces back and clashed into Sanzo's back brain)

Sanzo: !? *Fell face forward and landed on the ground*

Hakkai: What was that sound?

Goku: Hmm... *Turns around*

Gojyo: _ Great.

Goku: o_O!? SANZO!!! *Runs to Sanzo's side* Sanzo!? SAnzo!? SANZO!? *tugs at Sanzo's sleeve and shook the figure on the ground vigorously* WAAHHH!!!! *Turns to face Gojyo* You killed Sanzo!!!! 

Gojyo: # # I did not!!!! He's only knocked out!!!

Goku: Q_Q huh?

Gojyo: Well, serves him right.

Hakkai: ()________^ Gojyo.

Gojyo: *Feels a death aura revolving around Hakkai* ||||||||| Uh... he was only knocked out by a little stone!!!

Hakkai: ()________^ I see, a LITTLE stone huh?

Gojyo: ||||||||||||

Hakkai: ()________^ You'll do the carrying won't you Gojyo?

Gojyo: ||| Uh....ah....

Hakkai: ()________^ Let's go and find an inn in the next town shall we??

Gojyo: |||| H..h.haii....

(And thus, the trio proceeds to the next town with a knocked out Sanzo)

~**~

(Meanwhile...in Tenkai a certain goddess...or a god...okay, it's a goddess for easier typing!! Is leaning on the fence which surrounds a pond and a younger god and a servant kami is by her side...)

Kanzeon: Fwahahahaha!!!!! XD I can't believe my nephew got knocked out just like that!!! *Laughing loudly and pounding her/his fists on the fence, slapping her hands on the younger god's back*

Nataku: Itai! *Slap* Itai!! *Slap* o_ ITai!! *Slap* o ITAI!!! 

Jiroshin: |||| ;;; K-K-K-K-Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama!!! *Tries to calm Kanzeon down*

Kanzeon: *Finally frees Nataku* Mwahahaahaha!!!

Nataku: T_T Itai su...

Jiroshin: T_T Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama....

Kanzeon: *Peers into the pond* Hey look!! They've found and inn and hey look!! He's starting to wake up!!!

~**~

(Inside a certain room of a certain inn...)

Goku: Hakkai! Gojyo! Look! Look! He's awake!!! *Waves frantically*

Hakkai: *Smiles* ()_^ Really?

Hakuryu: *Is resting on Hakkai's shoulder* Kyu~!

Gojyo: *cries* [[_Kami-sama!! Hotoke-sama!! Oinari-sama!! Oh my God save me!!! He's gonna murder me for this!!! o!!_]] ((Dew: They're all gods. Whoever they are.))

Sanzo: *Opens eyes* ....... *Observes around him and saw faces of people hovering over him* ......

Goku: Sanzo! Daijoubu?

Hakkai: ()_^ How are you feeling Sanzo?

Hakuryu: Kyu~?

Sanzo: *Eyes landed on Gojyo*

Gojyo: |||||| Uh... hi there...

Sanzo: ..........*Slowly sits up in the motion of a zombie, slips his right hand into his left sleeve and pulls out his gun*

Gojyo: O[]O !!!

Goku: O.O San...Sanzo?

Hakkai: ()_^;;; Now, Now, Sanzo, Gojyo realizes he was sorry for what he did so he wants to-

-_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Sanzo: *Shoot at the trio but missed them all* ....[[_That's weird, I didn't want to kill them but at the same time I also wish I did so I could have some peace there. ....hey..._]]

Goku: *A little startled* San...Sanzo?

Hakkai: ()_^;; ...Are you okay Sanzo?

Gojyo: T[]T ....

.....................

Sanzo: .....Who the hell are you people?

................................

..................

.........

Goku/Hakkai/Gojyo: EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!??????????

Sanzo: # # SHUT UP ALREADY!!!

Goku: O.O B-but SAnZo!? What happened to you!? I'm Goku!

Hakkai: .....()_^;; Sanzo? I'm Hakkai, and this is Hakuryu remember?

Hakuryu: Kyu~!

Gojyo: ||| Uh...uh... come on... I know you wanna kill me but don't scare us like that bouzu...

Sanzo: ........... Who the hell are you guys?

Goku: Q_Q Sanzo...

Hakkai: ()_- Hmmm... it seems like he has amnesia.....

Gojyo: Then that means....

that means.....

Hakkai: [[_That means it's a great chance to break his smoking and violent habits towards us!!!_]]

Goku: [[_That means I can ask him to pay for all the food I want and he won't hit me because of that!!!_]]

Gojyo: [[_That means I'm SAVED!!! Thank you so much Kami-sama, Hotoke-sama, Oinari-sama!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!_]]

Sanzo: # Who are you all anyway? *Raises gun* SPEAK!

Goku/Hakkai/Gojyo: WWWAAAHHH!!!!! Ch-ch-ch-chotto!!!!

Sanzo: #

Hakkai: ()_^ We're your companions and the four of us are heading to the west remember Sanzo?

Sanzo: No.

Goku: I'm Goku, he's Hakkai, that's Hakuryu and Gojyo over there?

Sanzo: No.

Gojyo: You're my s*x slave do you remember? ((Tetra: ...we don't really mean that, gomen minna-sama*bows*))

Goku: o_O Huh?

Hakkai: ()____^ # # GOJYO!!!

Gojyo: ...it...it was only a joke...

Goku: Ne~what did he meant by s- *Mouth got covered by Hakkai*

Sanzo: # Can I shoot him? *Eyes twitched while staring at Gojyo*

Gojyo: O[]O I said it was a joke you naga- OOOUUCH!!!!

Sanzo: *Whacked Gojyo's head with his infamous harisen several times* ..... *Suddenly stops* ....... *Stares at his own fan* ...Where did this come from? 

Goku/Hakkai/Gojyo: [[_He doesn't even know!? ||||||||_ ]]

Goku: Ne~ you really don't remember us? *Stares at Sanzo with hope*

Sanzo: ...all I can see, is a saru, a cockroach, and a little lizard rested on the shoulder of a geek.

Goku: *Frowns a little* oh... ... *Hesitates* ... ...hey... I'm not a monkey!!! # #

Hakuryu: Kyu! Kyu! Kyu~! # #

Gojyo: Ore-sama is not a cockroach!!! # # Which part of the beautiful me is like a cockroach!? # # 

Hakkai: [[_A geek, a geek, a geek, a geek, a geek, a geek, a geek, a geek, a geek-_]]

Sanzo: *Points at the two thick strings of hair sticking out of Gojyo's forehead* Those antennas.

Gojyo: This is a hairstyle!!! A Hairstyle!!! # # It's supposed to be like that, you violent monk!!! # # 

Sanzo: Nani? # #

Hakkai: ...*Awakes from his shocked position* Hahah~ maybe we should go find a doctor... let's leave Gojyo.

Gojyo: HUH!? Why me-

Hakkai: *Emits a cold aura that lowered the room temperature* ()____________^ YOU.MADE.HIM.LOST-

Gojyo: |||| ----- OKAY! OKAY! I'LL GO!! I'll DO IT!!

Hakkai: ()_^ Good. *Turns to look at Goku* Goku, I'll leave you and hakuryu to take care of Sanzo ne?

Goku: HUh? B..but I-

Hakkai: Now, now, we'll be back - with your favourite nikuman.

Goku: Okay! ^_^

Gojyo*Mumbles*: Stupidwildanimalbehaviourcanonlythinkoffood-

Hakkai: ()__________^ Gojyo.

Gojyo: HA-HAI!!?? ||||||

Hakkai: Let's go, it's such a PEACEFUL DAY today ISN'T it? ()____^ *Drags a terrified Gojyo out of the room*

Gojyo: [[_AHH~!! YADDA! YADDA! YADDA! SAVE ME SOMEBODY OUT THERE, ANYONE PLEASE SAVE-_]] 

*Door closes*

Sanzo: ..........

Goku: ...........

(Screams could be heard outside)

Sanzo: [[_Somehow it feels like the guy with glasses is a bit dangerous..._]]

Goku: [[_Somehow that cold temperature vanished..._]]

(_Crash! Bang! Ponk! Bing!_)

.......................

Sanzo: .......

Goku: .......

Sanzo: *Turns to look at Goku*....Who the hell are you?

Goku: Huh? I'm Goku! I said that name a lot of times today Sanzo!!

Sanzo: .....Who's Sanzo?

Goku: You are!!!

Sanzo: I see.

Goku: *Sighs a little* [[_Finally..._]]

Sanzo: *Stares at Goku*

Goku: *Stares back*

DOKI DOKI

Sanzo: *Continues to stare* .......

Goku: ......//// [[_That's weird, why is my face feeling a bit hot?_]] ///

Sanzo: *Continues to stare* .......

Goku: ......../// [[_S-Stop staring like that at me Sanzo!!_]]

Sanzo: *Continues to stare* .......

Goku: //////// San-sanzo? I think I'm going-

Sanzo: *Suddenly grabs Goku's wrists and pulls him nearer to himself* .....

Goku: o//O !!! SAn-SANzo!? /////

Sanzo: What did you say your name was again?

Goku: *Shock -- Petrified/Stoned*

~**~

(Back in Tenkai...)

Kanzeon: Aw~ haw haw!!!

Nataku: I never knew a little stone could cause such a tremendous impact...

Jiroshin: |||||

Kanzeon: I have decided!!!

Nataku/Jiroshin: Huh?

Kanzeon: I shall make things more interesting!!! *Starts to leap into the pond*

Jiroshin: O[]O !!!!!!!!! MMMAAATTTEEE KANZEON BOSATSU-SAMA!!!!!

Kanzeon: Huh? *Turns around*

Jiroshin: You CAN'T GO! You just can't! People would stare at you!!!

Kanzeon: ah?

Jiroshin: You just can't go out into the human world like that!

Kanzeon: ....... oh... yes, you're right....

Jiroshin*sighs*: [[_It worked!! I made her stop to cause anymore troubles!!_]]

Kanzeon: I'll change my form and transform into a human so they won't know it's me eh? ^^

Jiroshin: Yes, good thinking-WHA!?

Kanzeon: Hmm... what will I be? A handsome guy? A charming lady? A beautiful princess? Hey Jiro! Come on! Gimme some suggestions!!

Jiroshin: Ah...ah...ah...

Nataku: Good thinking ^_^

~**~

(Back to the human world- among inside the town-)

Hakkai: Hmm... I wonder where we could find a good doctor...

Gojyo: OhnoI'mstuckhereI'mgonnadieIdon'twannaI-

Hakkai: Please Gojyo, you've whined non-stop ever since we got outside.

Gojyo: THAT'S BECAUSED YOU TIED THIS DAMN COLLAR TO MY NECK!!! # #

(It seems like our Hakkai has somehow managed to tied a collar with a chain to Gojyo's neck, and Hakkai is holding the chain string.)

Hakkai: ()____^ Gomen ne, I didn't hear you, what did you just say?

Gojyo: |||| Huh...huh.... I meant.... I'm whining because I'm so uh...happy that you bestowed this beautiful metal necklace around my neck...

Hakkai: ()_____^ really? Heheh... you're so honest Gojyo ()___________^

Gojyo: [[_ o KAMI!!!!_]]

Hakkai: *Suddenly spots a bunch of familiar figure* Ara? Ah, good to see minna-san ()_^

Kougaiji: Ah? *Spots Hakkai*

Yaone: Ara!? *Spots Hakkai and his chain*

Lirin: Eh!? *Spots Hakkai holding a chain which is connected to a collar of Gojyo's neck*

Dokugakuji: *Spots Gojyo* !? o_O What the!? *Walks closer* Gojyo, what's that thing you're wearing around your neck!!!???

Gojyo: ....|||| You...you don't wanna know.... T^T

Kougaiji-ikkou: ....................

Kou: [[_Why the hell did I suddenly think the daily temperature around here has fallen down by a few degrees?_]]

Yaone: [[_/// I see... so Hakkai-san and Gojyo-san's a couple ///_]]

Lirin: [[_...why do I get a feeling I suddenly had the urge to pity for the cockroach head?_]]

Doku: [[_...Gojyo... I don't mind who you find to be your other half... but at least remain a seme yourself T^T_]]

Hakkai: Yaone-san's good at making potions right?

Yaone: *snaps out of her thoughts* Huh? AH! Ha-hai! What's the matter?

Hakkai: By any chance, are you able to make a remedy that could regain memories?

Yaone: Huh?

~* To Be Continued *~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Windy: Yes! That's one chapter finished!

Dew: How many are we writing here?

Windy: I don't know maybe just one or two more chapters.

Dew: Oh...

Tetra: We would like to apologize for possible spellings and grammatical errors, also OOC of characters, and confusions of scenes and we did hope you enjoyed it.

Windy: Hey, is this funny? Do tell me so, you're all reading this, I hope the people that are depressed are now feeling happier than usual (Not that I mind you writing angst, but just because like my tomodachi said, there's little humour around the place.) I just hope for the ones that ARE unhappy, I hope you'll relax and take your time, and be creating more wonderful fics again!!!

Tetra: We're not finished with this one eh?

Dew: Sodesu ne...

Windy: Well, I do hope everyone enjoyed this fic, if I offended anyone I apologize, O Genki da ne!! ^_^ See you in the next chapter!! Dedicated to everyone of you!!!

Last Revised: 30/01/2004


	2. Chapter 2

~*~* Perfect Remedy *~*~ 

(**Warning**: BL .) 

Windy: BL stands for Boy's Love a.k.a. Shounen-ai people.

Dew: Not your stuff? Then push the 'back' button.

Tetra: We'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Namassuki:** ^o^ Really? It's funny? Hooray for humour!!! ((Dew: ^_^ Hiya Nan-neesan!!))

**Am1-13th:** ((Dew: Ah! Hiya Ami-neesan!!)) WWWAAHHH~~!!!??? Your name! Your name!? W-W-W-w-why did you change it again!? @_@ ((Dew: I think it's okay ^_^)) Thanks for your support all the way Ami-chan! ^^ 

**Saiyuki G.H.S.G.:** S-S-S-S-Saiyuki_gal-sama!? Nice to meet you again!!! Honto ni!! ^o^ ((Dew: Thanks for your support!! ^^))

**Bakasaru Boi:** AHHH~~~!! *Backs away in fear* G-G-G-Gomen nasai |||| I didn't want to stop it either.... it's just that I've so many words in one chapter already ^^;; ((Dew: Ne, ne~ but that means you've really enjoyed it right?)) ((Tetra: It's a good sign.)) ((Dew: Thanks for your support!! I think Sis tried to add more length this time ne?)) Indeed, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^. ((Windy: Sorry if I frightened you there... I apologize *bows*))

**Yuki Kurai:** C-cool? ((Tetra: Yuki-san means it's funny)) Oh... I see, many thanks for your support!! ^^ Say... your name looks familiar.... hmm...anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

Windy: And finally!

**Disclaimer:** I _don't_ own it! I don't _own_ it! _I_ don't own it! I don't own _it_. So, which one sounds better?

Note: Dedicated to everyone of you, hope the depressions are removed from you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Recap: **Uh... oh yeah! Due to certain situations, our Great Sanzo-houshi-sama has been strucked by a little stone and has gained amnesia. Our mother-hen Hakkai has dragged Gojyo along to the outside to find a good doctor that can cure the tragic illness that was bestowed onto our violent monk. And who did they find?

~***Chapter 2:** ...all I can remember, is to follow the one with long hair for answers...*~ 

(Among the market, Hakkai and Gojyo have encounter the Kougaiji-ikkou)

Hakkai: ()_^ By any chance, are you able to make a remedy that could regain memories?

Yaone: Huh?

Kougaiji: Why do you need one for?

Hakkai: ()_^ Well, it's for-

Gojyo*Cuts in*: -Oi Hakkai!! There's no way we're trusting them! They'll ask the sutra from us!! # #

Kougaiji: # Thanks a lot!

Hakkai: AND I ASSUME YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND A BETTER DOCTOR EH GOJYO? ()________^

Gojyo: ||||||||| Uh... no-not quite......

Dokugakuji*Trying to help out without anyone noticing*: What's this about anyway?

Lirin: Yeah! Say, where's the saru and baldie-Sanzo?

Hakkai: Ahahaha.....that's the problem ()_^;;

Kou-ikkou: *clueless* Huh?

Gojyo: Our great houshi-sama lost his sanity.

Hakkai: # # # GOJYO!!!!

Gojyo: Ok! Ok! That damn monk lost his memory and we're trying to find someone that can cure him!!

Lirin: He's bluffing =x=

Gojyo: I'm panting you idiot!!! # # 

Kou: *Stands in front of Lirin* Hey! Don't yell at my sister!!!!

Yaone: Ca-calm down Kougaiji-sama!! ^_^;;

Doku: I see, but how could somebody that survived through thousands of attacks from youkais get to lose his memory that easily?

Hakkai: Well, I think it just happened to be so, that your otouto knocked him out with a little stone ()_^

Lirin: A little stone?

Kou-ikkou: [[_I see._]]

Gojyo: ^_^ # # Hey it was the tree Hakkai!! The TREE!!! # #

Kou-ikkou: [[_A tree???_]]

Hakkai: Sou desu ne, and it was you who threw it to the tree and it bounced back to hit Sanzo on the head ne? ()________^

Kou-ikkou: [[ ||||||||_ He got knocked out that easily!?_]]

Gojyo: But that was an accident!!!

Hakkai: I thought you expected it ()_^

Kou: AHEM! So basically you wanted help from us?

Hakkai : ()_^ Hai desu.

Kou: Very well, Let's go minna!!

Hakkai: Arigatou gozaimasu ()_^

(And off they went to visit Sanzo. However, there appears to be three figures hiddne among the trees and have just listened to their converstaion...)

Zenon: Hey Homura! You heard that? It's a good chance to snatch the sutra!!

Shien: -_-;; It is a good opportunity to go and 'take' the sutra, Zenon. 

Zenon: Whatever.

Homura: Ahem! Yes, it is indeed a great chance. [[_And a great chance to 'take' Goku away with me._]] Let's go!

Zenon & Shien: Usu!

~**~

(Meanwhile at the Monk's and monkey's residence...)

Sanzo: *In bed and asleep* zzzzzzzz

Goku: *Sitting on a chair leaning his face on a table* ........Mou.... I wonder when Hakkai and Gojyo are back... ...mou harahetta~.....

Sanzo: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Goku: *Looks around the place and eyes landed on Sanzo* ...... [[_How could this have happened? This is torture.... I told him my name 15 times today and he still forgets it _ Oh well... at least he knows his name's Sanzo. ........._]]

Sanzo: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Goku: .... [[_Heheh... he looks just like an angel sleeping ^^. White robes and Golden hair... that shimmers brightly ... just like the sun... if it wasn't because of him, I'll never be out of that cave..._]]

Sanzo: zzzzzzzzzzzz

Goku: ... *Gets up from seat without making a noise* [[_I wonder if I can touch his hair... I guess a little wouldn't hurt..._]] ((Dew: That is one dangerous idea ||| ))

Sanzo: zzzzzzzzzz

Goku: *Slowly approaches* *Reaches out hand* * is 5cm apart from within reach*

_KnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Goku: Are? I wonder who it is... I know! Hakkai and Gojyo must be back!! Hey guys you're late!!!!! *Rushes to door and opens it without hesitation*

Woman wearing a Hawaii T-shirt with shorts and black sunglasses: Yo!!! ^_^

Old man wearing his own normal Tenkai clothes: |||||||||||||

Boy wearing a scarf, cowboy hat and cowboy garments: Hiya Goku!!! ^o^

Goku: o_O ..................................

.......................................

..........................

...........

~**~

(While Goku is still greeting the mysterious people, Sanzo on the other hand is having a dream....)

(Sanzo's dream, we see a familiar monk standing and staring at a small figure with long hair who is sitting down on the floor...)

Sanzo: You....

Kid with long hair: Back then --- Even though I did say I have "Never called for anyone" ..... But really... I actually did call for it.

Sanzo: .........

Kid with long hair: Because I... because I'm always forever alone -- But... I do not have a name to call for. So...

Sanzo: ..........

Kid with long hair: "Somebody please come here"... I called from the bottom of my heart.... only and always called from my heart.

Sanzo: ..........

Kid with long hair: And then, you came.

Sanzo: ...........

Kid with long hair: Hey... tell me your name. The next time I will speak out your name clearly.

_So what's your name?_

_---- The 31st Toua... Genjo Sanzo._

~**~

(Back in Reality)

Sanzo: !? *Eyes opened wide* [[_What was that dream!? ...........who's that kid with long hair?_]] *Suddenly hears some conversation and immediately closes eyes*

(Back to the door of the room...)

Goku: *Still shocked* o_O ..............

Boy wearing a scarf, cowboy hat and cowboy garments: Uh... Goku? Hello~ Goku? You okay? *Waves hand in front of a shocked Goku*

Goku: O_O Huh? *Snaps out of his startled position* Ah! ......who.......are you people? *Points at the trio*

Woman wearing a Hawaii T-shirt with shorts and black sunglasses: Ahem! I, my dear, am the most generous, beautiful, melancholic, intelligent, wonderful, courageous, the Great Goddess of Mercy in Tenkai - Kanzeon Bosatsu~~sama~ desu!! ^________^ Get it?

Sanzo: *In bed and pretending to be alseep* [[_Who's that?_]]

Goku: O.O ......... uh... ok... [[_What's her name again? It's too long..._]] *Did not absorb the full infos one bit*

Boy wearing a scarf, cowboy hat and cowboy garments: *Waves arm of excitement* I'm Nataku, Goku! Remember me? We used to be great friends and we play together in Tenkai ^^

Sanzo: [[_And that?_]]

Goku: ...... oh really? [[_Where's Tenkai?_]]

Kanzeon: *Turns to look at the person behind her* Jiroshin! You haven't said a single thing as soon as we landed on earth. Say something will you? .

Old man wearing his own normal Tenkai clothes: Hai |||||||| Nice to meet you, I'm Jiroshin T^T

Sanzo: [[_There's another person?_]]

Kanzeon: What's with the long face?

Jiroshin: Betsuni T^T

Kanzeon: Oh? *Looks back at Goku* Well anyway, we're from the WEST!! ^_^ ((Dew: With the Hawaii T-shirt, cowboy suits and that Tenkai garment, no wonder |||| ))

Goku: .........rrrright. [[_Whatever that means._]] So why are you here? You lost or something?

Kanzeon: Aw~haw~haw~haw~!!!! *Waves index finger* No! No! No! To be exact we're here for you Son Goku ^_^

Sanzo: *Still in bed and pretending to be asleep* [[_Who's Son Goku?_]] 

Goku: Huh? Uh... how did you know my name?

Sanzo: [[_I see._]]

Nataku: I told you a few seconds ago, we know you remember?

Goku: ...oh yeah... *Scratches head* So you're all here for me? 

Kanzeon: Of course~ We're here to help YOUR Sanzo-sama to regain his memories. Ain't that GOOD? ^______^

Sanzo: [[_YOUR!?_]]

Goku: *Happy* Really!?

Kanzeon: [[_...darn, he didn't notice the 'YOUR' part..._]] Yes!! But you must do me a favour, I need you to go and wake him up.

Goku: *approaches Sanzo* Uh... okay... [[_It's really scary to wake Sanzo up T^T_]]

Kanzeon: Wait a sec.

Goku: Huh?

Kanzeon: ^____^ I want you to kiss him on the lips to wake him up.

Sanzo: [[_/// WHAT!?_]]

Goku: ////////////// EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH????????

Kanzeon: You heard me.

Nataku: Yeah! Yeah! Go do it Goku!!! w

Goku: ||||||||| De-demo...

Sanzo: [[_# # Not on your life! No way!!_]]

Kanzeon: Now, now if you want YOUR Sanzo-sama to have his memories back, do as your told! ^____^

Sanzo: [[_Kuso baba, what's up with the 'YOUR' part!? /// _]]

Goku: Hai... T^T *Kneels beside bed and stares at Sanzo's mouth* /////////

Sanzo: [[_Should I wake up? But somehow I think I should remain asleep..///_ ]] 

Kanzeon: *Comes into the room with Nataku and Jiroshin, closes door behind, stares at the duo for something interesting to happen* ^___^ [[_Looks like he still didn't notice the 'YOUR' part..._]]

Jiroshin: T^T

Nataku: *silently cheers* [[_Yeah! Yeah! Go! Go! G-O-K-U Go-ku! Go! Go!_]]

Goku: *Continues to stare* ////////////////////

_Bang!_

*Suddenly door opens, revealing the Homura-ikkou*

Homura: *Flame saber in hand* Hands up!!! Hand over the Sutra and Son Goku Konzen Douji!!!

Goku: *Loses balance because of sudden sound and falls forward* !!!?? *kisses Sanzo's lips accidently* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ///////////////////

Sanzo: /// !? *Remains a straight face*

Homura: O[]O

Zenon & Shien: =o= ................

Kanzeon: Aw~haw~haw!!! XD !! *Spreads confetti around the place* Yay~! Way to go!!!

Jiroshin: *Covers eyes* I see nothing... I didn't see anything... I see nothing....

Nataku: ^_^ *claps hands*

Shien: Ara? *Spots a Nataku in cowboy garments* Nataku-sama!?

Nataku: *looks at Shien with a smile*: Hai?

Shien: It really is Nataku-sama!? What are you doing in that ridiculous garment!?

Nataku: Ridiculous? *Looks at his own clothes and back at Shien again* But it's cool!

Shien: .........

Zenon: *Spots Kanzeon in a Hawaii T-shirt, shorts and sunglasses* Kanzeon-Bosatsu-sama!? o[]O

Kanzeon: * Still cackling away because of the incident*

Zenon: No, I am seeing things, Kanzeon-Bosatsu would never wear something like that...

Goku: *Shifts and sits back up* /////////// [[_I-I-I-I k-kissed Sanzo!!! @//@_]]

Sanzo: [[_//// Sh*t!! I knew I should have gotten up!!! ;;_]]

_Bang!_

*Suddenly door opens again, this time, revealing the Kougaiji-ikkou, Hakkai and Gojyo*

Goku: Ah! *Loses balance again because of sound, falls down and kisses Sanzo again* !!!!!!!!!!!! ////////////////////////

Sanzo: [[_/// What the!? //_ ]]

Hakkai: Ara? ()_o

Kou-ikkou: OoO *Startled*

Kanzeon: BRAVO XD!!!!!!! *Applauses and whistles*

Gojyo: O[]O OMG~!! Oh My God~!!! The-the-the saru actually have the guts to screw the monk!!!

Hakkai: ()_^;;; # # # GOJYO!!!!

Sanzo: [[ _# # I can't take this anymore!!!_]] *Eyes finally opens wide* !!!!???? *notices a blushing Goku pressing against his lips* /// 

Goku: *pales* |||||||||

Sanzo: *pushes Goku away from him* ////// *pants heavily* =_= # # What the hell are you doing you SARU!!!! # # [[_Although that somehow felt alright... /// _]]

Goku: ||||| It-it was an accident!!!!! *Tears started to swell up in his eyes*

Sanzo: ..... [[_Dang..... why does it feel like I'M the person's that's at wrong? # #_]]

Hakkai: ()_o ........ ah! *First to snap out of his thoughts* *notices a clapping Nataku, a sighing Jiroshin and a whistling Kanzeon* Ano... are you Kanzeon-Bosatsu-sama? ()_^;;

Kanzeon: *Notices that Hakkai and Co. are back* Why yes~! 

Gojyo: =o= |||| What's up with that ridiculous get up!!!??

Nataku: Why do you say it's ridiculous? It's Cool!!! I can't believe you and Shien said that!! *pouts*

Gojyo: Shien?

Kougaiji: *Notices the Homura-ikkou are gaping at Goku and Sanzo* Since when were you guys here!?

Hakkai: ()_o Homura!?

Kanzeon: *Finally spots the Homura-ikkou* Oh why~ you guys are here! ^__^

Zenon: We have been here since we saw their first kiss!!! # # # [[_The hell!? Does that mean she only noticed our presence right now!? # #_]]

Kanzeon: Oh... is that so?

Zenon: # # That IS so!!!

Goku: What!? Ho-Homura's here!? //// *Still a little red in the face while turning around to face them*

Homura: *Snaps out from shock* What the....... *Looks at Goku* ...... /////////

Doku: Wait a minute, you're saying what we saw is their second kiss!?

Shien: -_- That appears to be so.

Yaone: Con-congratulations Goku-san ////

Goku: Wait!! It was an accident! You misunderstoo-

Sanzo: URUSAI!!!!!!! # # # *Shoots wildy at the people that's all crammed inside the room*

All: KYAAHHH~!! *evades, except for the gods since the bullets goes through them*

Gojyo: Hey watch it will you kono chikuso bouzu!!! # # # 

Sanzo: *Throws his harisen at Gojyo, who collapsed and the harisen flies back to Sanzo like a boomerang* Ch'. [[_That's for saying that a saru is able to screw me!! # # #_]]

Hakkai & Doku: Gojyo!!!

Kanzeon: Saa saa... you haven't changed one bit of your violent attitude Konzen~ iya~ Genjo Sanzo.

Sanzo: # # Who the hell are you baba? *Realizes Kanzeon's Hawaii garments and thinks she's a freak* [[_So you're the one that caused the rucus back there!!! //_ ]]

Kanzeon: ^_^ # [[_He lost his memories and he still calls me an old hag!! # #]_] I am your aunt, 500 years ago that is. [[_Had fun back there ne Konzen? How's the kiss?_]]

Sanzo: !? *Realizes Kanzeon is talking through his mind* [[_What do mean how's the kiss!? So you set that up you old baba!!_]] ...I don't think I have survived 500 years that long # Morever, a hentai looking woman that would have survived 500 years long!

Kanzeon: # # [[_You got guts Konzen # #_]] Oh yes you did, but anyway, listen well Genjo Sanzo! *Points at a gloomy Sanzo* If you want to regain your memories again, follow the one with long hair! And thus, so long gakis!!! Let's leave Jiroshin! *Teleports and vanishes*

Jiroshin: T^T Chotto Matte Kanzeon-Bosatsu-sama!!! *Also teleports*

Nataku: That was fun! *Grins at Goku and pats on his shoulder* Gambatte ne Goku!! ^o^ *Also teleports*

All: ............

Gojyo: What was that about?

Hakkai: ()_^ Ahahaha... saa ne...

Lirin: *finally gets a chance to speak* Baldie Sanzo!! *leaps onto Sanzo*

Sanzo: # # # *Whacks Lirin on the head several times before she could touch him* =_= Stay away from me Gaki # #

Lirin: Itai~!!! *cries*

Kou: What the!? # # *points at Sanzo* You Son of a B$%£&!!! # # How dare you hurt my sister!!!

Sanzo: Whatever =_= ........Hey... who the hell are you?

Kou: #&%$£}@~~~~!!!! # #

Yaone: ^_^;; Kou-Kougaiji-sama!!!!

Doku: Somehow it feels like he's twice as violent when he lost his memories... |||

Gojyo: I agree. |||

Homura: *finally yells* Hand over the Sutra Konzen!!! # #

Goku: Not on your life Homura!!!

Kou: I swear, one day I will destroy that foul mouth of yours!!! *Points at Sanzo* # #

Sanzo: Look who's talking. ........SO, who the hell are you?

Homura: # Hey! Are you listening Konzen!? #

Hakkai, Gojyo, Zenon & Shien: [[_It's an obvious fact that he doesn't know he's called Konzen..._]]

Kou: *Shakes head while flipping his hair around* Kyaaa!! # # Let me at him!!! *Got held back by Yaone and Doku and Lirin*

Yaone: On-Onegai! Kougaiji-sama please calm down!! ^^;;

Lirin: Onii-chan!!

Doku: Kou! Calm down!

Sanzo: ...... *Realizes something about Kougaiji* ........ [[_That baba said long hair..._]]

Homura: HAND OVER THE SUTRA # # #

Gojyo: =_= *points at Homura while looking at Shien and Zenon* Hey, does your leader know that no matter how many times he says that name he'll never get a response?

Zenon: If he does don't you think he would've started to call 'Sanzo' by now?

Hakkai: Ahahaha... ()_^ I guess so too.

Shien: -_-;;

Goku: *noticed Sanzo is in deep thought* Sanzo? Daijoubu?

Sanzo: *Suddenly gets up from bed* ......

Goku: Sanzo?

Sanzo: *walks over to Kougaiji* .....

Kou: *Stops his complaining and spots Sanzo in front of him* What now!? #

Sanzo: ...... *Grabs Kougaiji's sleeve* .......

Kou: !?

Goku: O_O San-Sanzo?

Sanzo: .... From now on, I will follow you.

Kou: Ah??

Goku: o_O Eh!?

Sanzo: Ano baba said I'l get my memories if I follow the one with long hair. [[_I want to know who's this kid with long hair. I also want to remember that saru over there..._]] You *points at Kougaiji* have long hair. So, from her hint, all I can remember, is to follow the one with long hair for answers.

Kou: Ah?

Goku: Ah!?

Homura: Nani!?

All: EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????

~* To Be Continued...*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Windy: Is it me or does this chapter feel a bit short?

Dew: It's probably short because of your spacings.

Windy: I see... that's right, I used to have two gaps ne...

Tetra: Please note that mistakes viewed in Chapter 1 is revised. Also, we're trying to get HE'S MY SARU back up.

Windy: ......so is this funny? It sounded a little pointless, this one fic that is. There was a point in the fic that sounded weird/depressing, though it's actually quite sweet after, if you've read the manga reload 3. Yes, that was the dream part... it was ind of hard to right too... anyway I hope it's funny, I'm the one writing, so whenever I get ideas and rethink them over and over again, I just felt it's not funny anymore, because I know what's to be expected. So please tell me it's funny ne?

Dew: We apologize the possibilities of spellings and grammatical errors, along with OOC of characters.

Tetra: Somehow, it feels like Windy-sama has made them all into bakas |||bb

Windy: Eheheheh....|||| I apologize for that... Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon? I'm not sure, I just hope minna-san will enjoy this all along!! And a big thank you for supporting this fic!! ^^ Ja ne!

Last Revised: 01/02/2004


End file.
